Tear Me Away
by sciatta
Summary: Yugi is in a lethal relationship with the tough Seto Kaiba. They love each other but their relationship is heading down a dangerous and scary path. Yugi searches for someone he can trust to save him from sinking in deeper and when he finds that person, he realizes that it'll take a lot for him to be saved.
1. Prologue

_**This is my first story after a few years of not writing anything fiction. This is semi-AU, and will have a few triggering themes. I do not own YuGiOh, if I did, they'd all be gay-**_

* * *

SMACK!

The young teen was sent flying to the floor. It was his own fault, he knew better than to talk back, he knew better than to question him. He needed to watch himself, it was getting to the point where he could barely hide the bruises.

"Oh God, I wish you wouldn't make me do these things, Yugi..." the deep voice above him commented quietly. His voice was heavy with a mix of anger and regret, both of which made the young boy cringe. Even though his boyfriend always hurt him, he hated hearing his voice filled with regret.

Yugi did his best to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill from his doe like violet eyes. He hated crying when Seto did this to him, it made him feel so weak and he knew deep down that was what the other wanted. He wanted to make him feel weak so he would need someone to help him in his time of need. It was a sick, twisted game that the other loved to play with Yugi, whom he had claimed to love.

In reality, the reason why Seto tortured the already tender soul that was his boyfriend was because he himself was insecure. Sure he had everything one could say he needed; he had money, he had his looks, he had the devotion of his fans - the people who thought he was this regal man who could do no wrong. What Seto really was, was a young man with no true direction. He was the CEO of a multimillionaire company at the tender age of eighteen, he was young and his life was nothing but money and manipulation.

He had seen things that would make the toughest man cry. He had taken lives, he had taken away happiness from the people who deserved nothing but that. In those piercing royal blue eyes was nothing but emptiness, emptiness that allowed him to treat his boyfriend like scum. Oh but he loved Yugi, he did. He was just empty and didn't know how to show love. So when his boyfriend angered him - which was disturbingly easy - his solution was to use hands.

The younger finally found the strength to lift himself from the floor, his hand still over the quickly bruising cheek. This would be hard to cover and even harder to explain at school the next day. He let his head hang, refusing to make eye contact with Seto, he knew all he would see were the icy blue eyes that he always saw after he was hit. Before he could get to far, he felt a strong grip on his arm, causing him to flinch in pain. The bruise from earlier in the week was still tender.

"I love you Yugi..." the taller of the two said in a shaky whisper. Yugi felt a pang in his chest and knew he was being sucked in, he knew he was going to regret forgiving him. He turned and moved himself into Seto's arms, burying his face in the man's chest as his trademark sign of forgiveness. Moments later, he felt two arms snake around him and clutch him close as tight as he could. Yugi was being sucked in deeper and he needed a way to get out, he needed a hero.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? It may be a bit confusing now but the next chapter will hopefully clear things up. Reviewing is greatly appreciated!**_


	2. How It All Started

**_The first official chapter of Tear Me Away! We get a peak into how Seto and Yugi got together. I hope you all enjoy it! We'll get to meet his future hero in the next chapter. _****Italics****_ are flashbacks. I do not own YuGiOh, if I did, Kisara would've gotten reincarnated by now gdi._**

* * *

Yugi felt like his eyelids were attached to weights; he could barely keep them open. It was understandable of course, he had barely slept the before. Seto kept him up all night trying to make up for losing his temper the way he did. That was one thing the young boy always saw coming. After Seto hit him, the hours following would consist of him apologizing then the two "making love".

They never truly made love though. It would start with that intention of course, but soon Seto's stamina would take over and it would become a rough, passionate session that left Yugi sore the following day. But last night, Seto took him four times, five if he counted when he had his way with him in the shower that morning.

"Yugi? Yugi!" a familiar voice called him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Blinking owlishly, Yugi looked up to see Jonouchi, his childhood friend. He smiled softly before noticing the worry in his friend's eyes.

"This is the fifth time this week you've dozed off in class. What's going on with you?" the blonde's voice was laced with worry. It made sense of course. Before Yugi started dating Seto, his main purpose was school. He lived on his own and he had hopes to go to a good college. But that all changed in two days...

[Flashback]

_"What do you mean I can't stay at the game shop?!" Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His grandfather had owned the Kame Game Shop for years and the two had lived in the apartment above it. Now that his grandfather had passed away, he was on his own and he was only seventeen._

_"You're a minor, you can't stay on your own nor run a game shop." the tall man in the pressed suit replied, no ounce of remorse in his voice._

_"So what?! I'm going to an orphanage?! Isn't the legal age thirteen?" Yugi felt like he was going to burst at any moment._

_"The age of consent is thirteen. You are not a legal adult until you are twenty unless you are emancipated." The younger couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be kicked out of his own home. This burden was carried with him into the next day._

_"So you're going to be kicked out of your home? Wam bam, no thank you ma'am?" Jonouchi asked in complete disbelief prompting a simple nod from the smaller of the group._

_"What are you going to do Yugi?" Honda asked as he stared at the other. While Honda wasn't a childhood friend like Jonouchi was, the brunette was still a good friend of Yugi's. His brown eyes were warm with concern for the other and it all made Yugi's heart sink; he hated when people worried about him._

_"They say I have to pay the bank about fifty thousand US dollars if I want to keep my home..."_

_"Fifty thousand dollars?! You don't have that kind of money, Yug'!" the blonde screamed as he jumped out of his seat, not believing his ears._

_"The only person who has that kind of money to spare is Otogi..." Honda mumbled quietly as he took a hold of Jonouchi's uniform jacket and forced him down into his seat. The group of boys remained silent as they all thought it over. Yugi had to get fifty thousand dollars by the following Monday or else he'd be homeless. Since he had heard how much money he needed, a small idea sat in the back of his head, one that his friends would never agree with._

_"K-Kaiba has the money too..." he mumbled quietly as he stared down at his hands. He didn't have to look to know that Honda and Jonouchi were staring at him in disbelief._

_"Kaiba?! That stuck up rich son of a bitch would never do anything to help you!" the blonde growled through his teeth, not believing his friend could possibly consider that._

_"He's right, Yugi. Kaiba would burn down an orphanage if they had the gull to ask him for help."_

_"He'd set fire to an old folks home if they were in the way of him constructing another building!"_

_"He'd beat all the women in a domestic abuse shelter if they asked him for money to help expand it."_

_"He'd shoot a p-"_

_"Okay!" Yugi stood up and put his hands up in defense, desperate for his friends to stop giving him examples of how evil Kaiba was. He knew Kaiba wasn't the nicest guy, there were so many rumors going around school about how demented and cruel of a person he was. But Yugi always liked to see the best in people, despite what everyone said about them._

_"You said yourself that the only person with that kind of money was Otogi and we all know that Otogi doesn't give money to anyone, no matter how close he is to that person. Kaiba is my only other option. So please, just support me in this. I'm going to ask him during lunch..." Yugi gave a firm nod and sat back in his seat, leaving no room for argument from his friends. He had already made up his mind._

[Time Skip]

_Yugi stood at the front of the cafeteria, sweating bullets as he watched Kaiba. The tall male was sitting alone at his lunch table, typing away on his laptop. Occasionally, he would stop typing to take a bite of his sandwich before returning to typing. Yugi knew that if he interrupted the blue eyed CEO, he'd get a mouth full of insults and glares that would send him running for the hills. But he had no other choice, he couldn't be homeless._

_When he made his way over to the table, he set his tray down onto the table hard enough to make a loud clank. He hoped that that would get Kaiba to look up from the laptop. When it didn't, he bit his lip and took a seat across from the brunette. He waited a few moments in tense silence as he started to unwrap his lunch, watching Kaiba out of the corner of the eye. When the tension became too much for Yugi to take, he pushed greetings aside and broke the silence._

_"Kaiba! Because my grandfather died the bank is trying to take our home and the game shop and they're going to throw me out and I will have nowhere to go and I am so scared so I need your help I'm sorry to say this but I have no other choice so Kaiba I need fifty thousand US dollars and I need it by Monday so Kaiba could you please please please do this for me I will never bother you again if you do and if you do I will be so grateful so will you do it?" he said all in one breath as he watched the other, hoping he said everything he could. Save for a few pants coming from Yugi as he caught his breath, there was complete silence, Kaiba had even stopped typing._

_"...Fifty thousand?" the brunette asked quietly. Yugi simply nodded and bit his lip, wondering what was going through the other's head. Was he going to do it? Was he going to save his home? The older of the two simply closed his laptop and took out a check from his briefcase. He took a pen and quickly wrote on it, all while Yugi's eyes were wide in awe. Kaiba handed him the check and he took it with shaky hands, his eyes almost bugging out as he saw the amount that was written on it._

_"K-Kaiba... I needed fifty thousand... th-this is..."_

_"One hundred thousand, I know. Keep the other fifty for yourself." Kaiba interrupted him quietly and reopened his laptop, typing again and leaving Yugi to stare in disbelief. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? What was the catch? There had to be a catch!_

_"Kaiba why are you doing this?"_

_"I don't know, people always say that I need to do more charity work. You're my newest charity case. Take it or leave it." Yugi decided not to ask anymore questions. He had more than enough money in his hands and he wasn't prepared to lose it._

_"Thank you so much, Seto! I'll never forget this and I'll find a way to make it up to you!" Yugi stood up and took his food, running away to his friends at the other table. As he ran away, he didn't notice that Kaiba didn't correct him and tell him to call him Kaiba. He also didn't notice the small smile on his lips as he watched Yugi leave._

[End Flashback]

It was after that day that Yugi began spending more time with Seto, he saw how wrong everyone was about him. He was gentle with him and there were a lot less insults then he remembered. Sometimes Seto would show up at Yugi's home with gifts and would end up spending the night with him, other times Seto would pick Yugi up in his limo while he was walking home from school, and they'd end up spending the night together in his mansion. The two were inseparable and Yugi soon found himself falling in love.

His friends objected of course, countless times. Jonouchi swore that Kaiba was still the evil bastard that he always was, no matter what Yugi said about him. But the doe eyed boy wouldn't listen, Seto had changed and he knew it.

Now here he was, falling asleep in class because the man he had thought had changed was still the evil person everyone saw him as, only this time Yugi felt the evil more than saw it. But he couldn't leave Seto, he still loved him despite all the pain he was putting him through. Plus it was impossible for him to leave, the multimillionaire had ways to keep watch of Yugi even if he wasn't physically there. Seto would always be there with Yugi, no matter what.

"Jonouchi, I've just been staying up so late studying. I need to try and cut it out though, I don't mean to make you worry.." the younger offered his friend a small smile. He could see in the blonde's eyes that he didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Okay Yug... you need to get some sleep though..." Jonouchi replied quietly as he made his way to his seat behind him. Yugi was grateful that his friend didn't try to argue his lie, he was too tired for an argument. He rested his head on his desk and sighed softly against the cool surface, he just wanted to make it through his day so he could get some sleep. He felt his eyelids close and he decided to stop fighting it, letting his sleep take him over. He would finally have peace again.

* * *

**_What do you guys think? Review yes? Yes!_**


	3. Ruby Eyes

**_Chapter three! I think you can tell by the title who Yugi meets by the end of the chapter. There's some vulgar language but seeing as how it's rated M, you guys shouldn't be offended by it. I do not own YuGiOh, if I did there would've been more sexual tension between Yami and Yusei in Bonds Beyond Time._**

**_Synchro what?_**

* * *

Walking home had become a rare occurrence for Yugi. Kaiba had always picked him up in his limo and would either take him to the mansion or to the game shop, usually Kaiba made the call and there was no argument about it. He wasn't allowed to walk home with his friends either, he wasn't allowed to spend much time with them at all.

[Flashback]

_"Bye Jonouchi! Bye Honda! I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Yugi waved to his friends as they walked home from the game shop. The trio had just returned from a trip to the mall and Yugi held an array of bags on his arms. As he turned to opened the door, he was startled to see the door fly open and a pair of piercing blue eyes staring down at him._

_"Where the fuck have you been?" the taller male asked, anger laced on voice._

_"The mall! How did you get into my home Seto?" Yugi asked as he simply brushed past his boyfriend and walked into the shop. He placed his bags down and heard the door slam shut._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the mall? If you wanted to go, I would've taken you and bought you whatever you needed. Is my money not enough for you, Yugi?" Seto growled as he moved over to the younger, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look into his icy blue eyes. But Yugi wasn't scared just yet._

_"Seto! I just went to the mall to hang out with Jonouchi and Honda! That doesn't mean I don't appreciate you!"_

_"Jonouchi? I don't like you hanging out with that idiotic son of a bitch. I don't like how he looks at you." the elder growled and tightened his grip on the younger's arm. Now Yugi was scared._

_"Jonouchi is just a friend, Seto! Rel-" his sentence was cut off with a smack to his cheek, sending his head turning to the side. Everything froze in that moment as Yugi went over what had just happened. Seto slapped him. Seto slapped him hard. He was terrified now as he slowly turned his head and stared at Seto, fear ridden in his doe like violet eyes._

_"Get out." Yugi whispered as he forced his arm out of Seto's grip. The two stared at each other for a few moments, one with cold blue eyes, the other with terrified violet ones._

_"Yugi..."_

_"Get out! Get out of my home! Get out of my grandfather's home! Get out, get out, get out!" Yugi screamed as he started to hit Seto's chest, trying to force him out. Yugi wasn't prepared to feel Seto grab him and drag him upstairs. He wasn't prepared to suffer the beating of his life. The bully's fists were nothing compared to the fists of the man he loved._

[End Flashback]

Now Yugi found himself standing at the gates of his school. Seto had his limo drop him off in the morning but he was unable to pick him up after school. The only option he had now was to walk home on his own.

"Hey Yug'!" Yugi turned to see a smiling Jonouchi running towards him.

"Hey rich boy isn't here to pick you up for once! Wanna walk home with me? Or hey, we can go to the mall!" the blonde rambled on excitedly. His friend had practically become a shadow since dating Kaiba and Jonouchi knew why. He'd be a fool if he said he didn't notice the bruises and how his best friend flinched at anyone's touch. But until Yugi asked for help, there was nothing he could do.

"Jou...I can't. I should really head straight home. I'm sorry, I just... I'm sorry." Yugi hung his his head as he ran off the school grounds. Jonouchi would've been hurt if he hadn't known, but because he did, he let it go. Seto Kaiba had instilled a fear into Yugi that no bully could ever achieve.

Yugi kept his head down as he ran along the sidewalks. He couldn't risk making eye contact with anyone in case any of Kaiba's henchmen were watching for any suspicious behavior; months of dating Seto made him that paranoid.

As he ran full speed down the sidewalk, he felt himself collide with a hard chest. He let out a small squeak of surprise as he fell back, rubbing his forehead quickly. He kept his eyes shut as he heard the two baritone voices speak.

"Oh fuck Atem, don't you watch where you're going?"

"Shut it Akefia. He was running and you were going on about your latest conquest. Is he okay?"

"He ran into you so how about you check?" Yugi tensed as he heard this. If either of these two touched him, Seto would beat him into a coma. Forgetting about keeping his eyes shut, Yugi jumped up and hung his head.

"I-I am so sorry for running into you, it was my mistake. I'm completely fine." He moved to run away only to feel a strong grip on his arm. It felt so much like Seto's that he became completely submissive and terrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Yugi cried out before feeling himself be pulled closer to someone. He hesitantly lifted his head, expecting a pair of emotionless blue eyes. Instead, he saw a pair of striking ruby eyes, shining with wonder and concern.

"Relax... I'm not angry..." the voice was so soft and gentle, it reminded him of Seto during his apologetic state.

"Why are you so scared, little one?" Yugi couldn't find it in him to reply, he was completely awestruck by the ruby eyes. He thought Seto was a walking piece of art until he saw this man. Yugi suddenly started to feel himself go weak before all he saw was black.

* * *

_**Reviews are all welcomed! **_


	4. Darkness and Light

**_Time for a new chapter! I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and all the follows and favorites. I didn't expect it to get such a good response. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration and "unf" I get to write. So enjoy this chapter! I do not own YuGiOh, if I did, it would be called Yaoi-Gi-Oh. _**_Italics_**_ are Yugi's dreams/thoughts/subconscious._**

* * *

_Who hurt you little one?_

_Who hurt me? The man who promised to love me and care for me. The man whose touch started out tender then quickly became painful. The man that everyone warned me about but my foolish heart wouldn't let me believe it. That's who hurt me and who will always hurt me._

_Yugi stared into the ruby eyes of the handsome stranger. He bore a striking resemblance to him but Yugi could see the difference. The blonde part of his hair stood up straight and against the black color. His eyes were sharp and intense, not doe like like his own were. His face was more angular and handsome rather than round and cute. Yugi gave off an aura of insecurity and shyness; the stranger gave off an aura of confidence and strength, with an undeniable amount of sex appeal. This man was a god._

_Yugi raised his hand to touch the face of the beautiful man, only for him to transform into Seto. Startled, Yugi stumbled back and turned to run. In the darkness, he saw a pair of ruby orbs staring at him, welcoming him. He ran toward them and looked back to see Seto running after him, knife in hand._

_As Yugi reached closer to the stranger, he felt Seto's grip on his arm and was tugged back against his chest. He opened his mouth to cry out only for there to be no sound. The cold blade was pressed to his neck and as Yugi looked out in horror, the darkness surrounded him. _

Atem stood at the doorway of the room as he watched the young boy sleep. It had been about forty-five minutes since the other had collided with him in the street and passed out. Atem took it upon him to scoop him up into his arms and take him to his home so he could nurse him back to health. What alarmed him was how many bruises decorated his porcelain skin, it was like someone had damaged a beautiful, priceless doll. The ruby eyed male couldn't help but wondered who had broken the doll's beautiful exteriot and tender interior.

"Staring at him like a stalker won't help him, Atem." he heard a voice whisper from behind him. Sighing in defeat, he turned to see Marik staring at him with knowing eyes. Marik had known Atem for years and could tell what the latter was thinking. His dark violet eyes could see through the other's defenses.

"You are so smitten with him, it's ridiculous." Marik couldn't help but laugh at his friend's scowl.

"It's not that I'm smitten, it's just that..." Atem turned back toward the room where the sleeping boy lay silent, his eyebrows furrowed in slight distress. "I want to know who hurt him so much."

"Akefia said he was mumbling about a Seto, who could that be?" The other simply shrugged.

"Maybe a lover?" He couldn't hide the slight hint of jealousy and anger in his voice. This doll had allowed someone to love him yet they couldn't protect them from all the pain he was experiencing. He felt Marik's grip on his arm and allowed him to tug him away from the door.

"You need to relax and allow him to wake up on his own, maybe then he'll tell you what happend."

"He'll confide in a complete stranger?" Atem mumbled quietly as he sat on the couch, earning an irritable groan from the sandy blonde.

"Look Atem, if you want to know what's going on with him, you'll have to ask him."

"Or you could just go into his thoughts and find out yourself." Akefia added as he made his way over, sitting next to Atem. The two had known each other far longer than they knew Marik. Their bond had lasted for centuries and allowed them to live through things no one could imagine.

"I've tried that, Akefia. This boy has walls that none of us could break. I found myself sitting for thirty minutes trying to get through. He's unbreakable." That scared Atem more than anything. Everyone was vulnerable while they slept but this boy was defensive at all times.

As Yugi slept, the blade of the knife became too real for his sleeping mind. He felt his air being cut off as the darkness surrounded him. Light, oxygen, _light_; he needed light.

The young boy shot up on the bed, his eyes wide open as he panted hard, sucking in as much air as he could. He felt his neck and sighed in relief as he felt that the skin wasn't cut. After a few moments, he looked around his room expecting the setting of his room or of Kaiba's. Instead, he saw egg shell walls, a door, and a small window. Where was he?

Then he remembered. He was running home, he bumped into a man, ruby eyes - _ruby eyes_. The god from his dreams, he had crashed into him and then the darkness came. Now he was here in a strange setting. Seto was going to kill him. Fear took over Yugi as he jumped up from the bed, trying to think clearly. If he went through the door, the people who took him may see him. No, he had to go through the window.

He looked up at the window and gently stood on the bed, trying to be quiet. He gently lifted the latch and slowly pushed the window open, a small bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I don't even receive a thank you for helping you?" Yugi yelped as he heard the voice from behind him, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Fearfully, he looked up at his captor, only to see the stunning pair of ruby eyes.

"Rubies..." Yugi whispered as the taller male made his way over to the bed, prompting Yugi to scramble back against the wall.

"I usually go by Atem but... whatever makes you happy." the other replied quietly as he stepped onto the bed, his eyes trained on the terrified boy. Yugi watched him cautiously as he moved closer, his back pressed hard against the wall.

"Where am I-" Yugi was cut off as the other dropped before him and suddenly pressed his lips to his. Yugi sat wide eyed as the stranger kissed him. Before he knew it, his own eyes were fluttering closed and he wrapped his arms around his neck, allowing the other to control the kiss.

Atem felt the other relax and he couldn't help but grin, moving their lips together slowly. He cupped his cheek and finally got to feel his soft porcelain skin which was smooth like a doll's. This boy was a doll and someone had broken him. The kiss wasn't for pure pleasure through, he wanted him to let down his walls so he could get into his mind.

Before he could do it, he felt the other pull away suddenly. As Yugi pulled away, he stared at Atem in complete horror. What had he just done? He allowed someone else to kiss him. He thought of all the things Seto would do when he found out what he did. Yugi pushed past him and ran out of the room, adrenaline pumping as he ran. He saw two people sitting on the couch and paused a moment to look at them.

One had tan skin and sandy blonde hair, his hair done in a wild manner and sticking up atop of his head. His dark violet eyes were filled with confusion as he stared at the younger. The other looked familiar to Yugi, his pale skin and white hair reminded him of another student. The front end of his hair stood up, resembling two horns. His brown eyes were sharp as they stared at him, sending shivers down his spine.

Yugi quickly sprinted to the door and ran out of building, too terrified to look back. He ran along the streets as he made his way home. He prayed that Seto was still in the meeting that kept him from picking him up. As Yugi ran, he finally noticed that the sun was setting. He had been gone for hours and he knew that Seto had noticed. This thought made him run faster, determined to get home.

Meanwhile, Atem walked out of the room as his two friends stood up and turned their attention to him. He stood in the doorway and bit his bottom lip slightly, the taste of the sweet doll still present.

"What happened?" Akefia finally asked. Atem simply ran his thumb along his lip as a small smirk came to his lips. The two knew what that meant and took a seat on the couch. Atem had gotten a new conquest and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

* * *

**_I would like to add that I use Thief King Bakura's fan appointed name "Akefia" for Yami Bakura. I figured an Egyptian spirit wouldn't use the name of a modern day Japanese teenager. But like always, replies are welcomed!_**


	5. A Dance With Death

_**I contemplated cutting this seeing at it was getting pretty long, but I decided against it. This is the longest chapter and I must say, I had a little bit of sadistic fun writing it. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I do not own YuGiOh, if I did, Kiryu and Yami Bakura would've been a thing.**_

* * *

Yugi panted hard as he ran through the streets. He wanted to look back to see if anyone had followed him, but his adrenalin and fear willed him not to and to keep running. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened; what he had just done. He kissed someone else, he cheated on Seto. He did the one thing that would guarantee him his death.

Just as Yugi was about to approach the block where his home was, a stretch limo stopped in front of him. His amethyst eyes went wide with realization and fear. Seto had probably been looking for him since he left school and now that he had found him, he was going to be furious. A furious Seto meant a night full of pain.

As the back door slowly opened, Yugi wondered if he should run. He could turn on his heels and run to Jonouchi's apartment, enter the whitness protection farmer, and live the rest of his life as a Ukrainian sheep farmer! As he started to turn, he felt a hand grab his uniform jacket and yank him inside. Letting out a cry of surprise, he felt hinself fall back against the leather seats of the limo. He quickly composed hinself and sat up, scooting as far away from Seto as he could.

Yugi trembled in fear as he stared at the other. He wondered what was going through the young billionaire's mind. He was probably thinking of all the ways he could kill him and dispose of the body. His face was completely blank though, his icy blue eyes staring straight ahead. That was what scared him the most; Seto being completely silent. He knew as the other held back, his anger would grow and grow, ending in the worst beating of Yugi's young life.

The silence was killing him and as hecwas about to break it with a question, the limo stopped. Yugi bit his lip and looked out the window, confirming his fears. They were at Seto's mansion. At the game shop, the neighbors would hear Yugi's screams and call the police; here, he was completely vulnerable and on his own.

The door opposide him opened and Seto climbed out silently, swiftly making his way to the entrance of the large home. Yugi quickly scrambled out of the limo and followed his boyfriend, swallowing quietly as they walked inside. Suddenly, a mop of black hair came running toward them and Yugi recognized him as Mokuba, Seto's brother.

"Seto! The guys we sent out to find Yugi couldn't- oh. You found him." the younger's voice quickly grew somber as he caught sight of Yugi. Even though Mokuba was significantly younger, he and Yugi were the same height and were quite close. Yugi could see the pity in the other's eyes, in those eyes he could see everything that happened the first night the younger found out everything.

[Flashback]

_Yugi let out a small cry as he slowly made his way out of Seto's bedroom. The latter was in a deep sleep on his large bed, his energy all gone from beating his boyfriend so viciously. The doe eyed boy clutched his side and let the tears roll down his cheeks as he fell to the floor. That last kick from Seto had definitely broken a few ribs._

_"Yugi?" Yugi flinched before looking up to see Mokuba's eyes, large with horror and worry. The elder quickly shushed him and cringed in pain, slowly sliding down so he was laying on the floor. He felt the younger kneel down and press a hand to his back, causing him to cry out in pain._

_"Oh my G-G... Did Seto do this?" Mokuba asked in a shaky whisper, earning a slow nod from Yugi._

_"Yugi oh my God... I am so sorry... I'll help you out of this okay? I promise... Let's get you cleaned up..." Mokuba cooed as he fought back tears. He moved Yugi's arm over his shoulders and stood up slowly, small whimpers leaving the injured. It was then that Mokuba lost all respect he had for his beloved brother. _

[End Flashback]

Mokuba had yet to come through on his promise and Yugi knew it was killing him on the inside. Yugi offered him a small smile which made the other's eyes sparkle with a tiny spark of hope.

"Yes Mokuba, now if you don't mind, Yugi and I will be upstairs in my room." Seto grumbled quietly and started up the stairs. It was the first time Seto had spoken all day and it sent chills down his spine. Glancing at Mokuba one last time, Yugi rushed after his lover.

Yugi bit his lip as they both entered Seto's room, the blue eyed prince sliding off his trench coat and tossing it onto the bed. He kept his back toward Yugi for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Where did you go after school?" At this, Yugi completely broke down.

"I was about to walk home when Jonouchi came and asked if I wanted to walk home. I said no and started to run home but I bumped into someone. I guess I was overwhelmed with running and I passed out. When I woke up someone had nursed me back to health and let me go. I started to run home when you found me..." He'd be a fool if he had mentioned the kiss, that would be suicide. Yugi watched as Seto stood with his back toward him, heightening his fear. Before he knew it, the taller turned around and slapped him across the cheek, sending him flying to the floor.

"You really expect me to believe that bullshit of a story?" Seto practically growled as he glared down at his trembling boyfriend.

"It's the truth!" Seto picked him up and slapped him again, watching as he fell to the floor again. He silently picked the other up and shoved him against the wall, punching him square in the stomach.

"You are nothing but a liar!" The elder yelled as he slammed the younger's head against the wall, ignoring the cries of pain. He punched him repeatedly as he felt the tears well up in his own eyes. He loved Yugi and he was disobeying him, he had to teach him a lesson.

Seto watched as Yugi doubled over in pain, tears spilling from his beautiful violet eyes. He shoved him hard to the floor and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, his vision blurred with tears of his own.

"Who was it?! Who are you sleeping with?!" When Yugi didn't reply, Seto dropped to his knees and gripped the other's multicolored hair, slamming his head against the hardwood floor.

"Tell me who you're fucking!" Seto watched as his boyfriend's beautiful eyes began to glaze over, a small trail of blood forming on the floor. He quickly wrapped his hand around Yugi's neck and began to squeeze.

"Why do you make me do this? Why can't you just behave?!" Seto yelled as tears rolled down his cheek, choking Yugi and shaking him as well. Yugi stared in complete horror as he felt his air being cut off. Seto was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

Yugi tried his best to claw Seto's hands from his throat, only for his attempts to prove futile. He watched as Seto cried above him, his own tears spilling quickly.

"I will kill you Yugi, I will kill you before I let you disobey me..." Those were the last words Yugi heard before the darkness consumed him yet again.

[Time Skip]

"Yugi... Yugi please... Yugi please wake up!" Mokuba pleaded quietly, careful not to wake his brother, who was sleeping face down on his bed only a few feet away from them. Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open to see Mokuba staring at him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yugi, I called Ryou. He's outside with someone to help you to the hospital. We have to be really quiet though." the younger whispered as he slowly helped Yugi up. He noticed the dried blood on the floor and his heart pace quickened, he hoped his friend didn't bleed to much.

He slowly moved Yugi out of the room and down the stairs, the other's body weight making the task difficult. They started their way down the stairs when there was movement in Seto's room.

"Yugi?" Mokuba started to panic when he heard his brother. Adrenaline helped him to support Yugi's weight as he rushed them down the stairs. Small pants left him as he ran to the door and flung it open, rushing them outside.

"Mokuba!" Mokuba looked back to see his brother standing at the top of the stairs, his blue eyes icy with anger. He ran closer to the gate before tripping and falling onto the grass, Yugi landing beside him.

"Yugi go! Just go!" Mokuba cried out as he pushed at Yugi. The other whimpered softly and slowly stood up, clutching his side as he limped toward the gate, his vision cloudly. He reached the gate and clutched the bars tightly, whimpering quietly as he tried to open it.

"Mokuba what the hell are you doing?" Seto growled as he reached his brother, yanking him up off the ground.

"You hurt him Seto! You almost killed him tonight!" Mokuba yelled before his brother shoved him back into the graas. Seto watched as Yugi tried to open the gate and he started over to him. Before he could reach the struggling youth, someone stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way Ryou, I will hurt you." Seto growled as he reached to grab his shoulder. He was shocked as Ryou grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, shoving him against the grass. He cried out loudly and Yugi looked back at the scene. Ryou was never the tough guy who resorted to violence, so why now? Before he could wonder about it any longer, he felt a hand on his back.

"Come on, Yugi..." That was Ryou's voice! But how could he be there helping him when he was dealing with Seto? He felt himself be taken into the other's arm and led outside of the gate. Yugi looked up and saw his friend's warm brown eyes. He smiled a little and decided not to question anything anymore, in Ryou's eyes he saw a glimmer of hope. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the darkness once again.

* * *

**_All reviews are welcomed! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing._**


	6. Conquests

_**Chapter six! Relatively short but it serves as somewhat of a filler and introduces another relationship. There is a note at the bottom so please check that out. I do not on YuGiOh, if I did, **_**Ray Shadows**_**.**_

* * *

Ryou paced nervously outside of the hospital room where his friend lay. The boy hadn't waken up since he and his boyfriend went to rescue him from Kaiba. That was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Not only did he have to go rescue a good friend of his from someone who was beating him, but he had to be brave and strong.

Ryou wasn't the strong one. Sure he could hold his own when he needed to and he wasn't some frilly little girl who needed someone to fight his battles, but since he had met Akefia, he didn't have to be so tough anymore.

[Flashback]

_Ryou panted quietly as he made his way down the street, slowly down from running to an easy walk. It was a routine for him lately. The girls at school made it a habit to force him to run home. It would start out with one girl asking to be escorted home, followed by another girl pushing in to have him walk _her, _then another girl would come and soon a huge argument will break out. Amongst the chaos, Ryou would sneak away and run off._

_It was flattering really, having so many girls vie for his attention. He didn't know how to tell them that all of their attempts were futile seeing that he was gay and was certain of it. But as long as no one was hurting anyone - to his knowledge - then he would let them think what they want. As Ryou walked past a dark alley, he heard a hint of laughter._

_Confused, he stopped for a moment and looked down the alley. All he saw was complete darkness, which was a bit odd; it was the afternoon yet this alley was pitch black. It puzzled him but he decided not to dwell on it. As he turned away and started on his way home, he was stopped by a pair of menacing brown eyes._

_He had pale, porcelain like skin. His face was strikingly similar to Ryou's, only more angular and not as chibi sweet. His eyes were sharp and seem to bore into his soul, while his lips were formed in a smirk that was sexy yet terrifying. His hair was white like his own, only parts in the front stood up, like devil horns. A part of Ryou was somewhat attracted to this man, another part utterly terrified. Both parts though were frozen in place, forbidding him from running._

_"My light..." the stranger albeit growled in his low baritone voice. Before Ryou could protest, he felt his lips being captured in a kiss. The younger stood frozen, his big brown eyes wide in surprise. He gripped the stranger's shoulders and tried to push him away, pursing his lips to stop the kiss. It worked and as soon as the stranger pulled away, Ryou made a run for it and ran all the way home, not daring to look back once._

_Ryou wished that he could say that was the last time he saw that stranger, but that was far from the truth. The man appeared everywhere. In front of his home, at the mall, even at his school. Ryou wasn't sure whether he was being stalked or was simply hallucinating. It the stranger appearing at his door one morning before he finally exploded._

_"Okay, that's it! Who are you and why in the bloody hell do you keep stalking me?" The stranger simply forced the door open all the way and made his way into the home, Ryou backing up as the other simply walked forward._

_"My darling, I am the darkness..." he whispered as Ryou backed up against a wall he forgot was there, his big eyes trained on the man before him._

_"And you, you are my light." He gripped Ryou's chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. Rather than fight it, Ryou melted in his touch and allowed himself to be taken by the darkness._

[End Flashback]

Eventually, Ryou found out who he really was. His name was Akefia and he was the dark spirit of an ancient thief. By being reunited with his millennium ring, he was able to have a full body rather then just remain in a spirit form. He harbored a skill of dark magic and used darkness to his advantage. Ryou was skeptical at first but as time went on, he found it easier to believe.

"Ryou, you know I detest hospitals." Akefia's deep voice growled in discomfort as he made his way over. Ryou rolled his eyes and simply took the snacks out of his boyfriend's hand, eating them nervously.

"We can't go anywhere else, Ake..."

"Yes we can. Atem can-" the elder stopped when he saw the glare that his usually sugar sweet boyfriend was sending him. Raising his hands in defeat, he leaned against a wall.

"Atem already wants Yugi for himself and if Seto found that out, he'd kill Yugi. He almost killed him tonight! No, Atem needs to keep his distance until we can sort things out..." Ryou nodded firmly and returned to pacing in front of the door.

"We could just kill Seto bef-" Again, Akefia had to stop his sentence due to another sharp glare. As he was about to protest, a group of people ran toward them.

"Bakura! Where is Yugi, is he okay?" Jonouchi asked in a rushed manner. The last time he saw his best friend was yesterday after school when he ran home. He didn't expect to get a phone call at five in the morning saying he was in the hospital.

"He's in that room. He hasn't woken up since we got him from Kaiba's... that was thirty minutes ago."

"That fucking dick. He beats Yugi then he tries to kill him?!" Hona yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. He sat in a chair across from the room as Jonouchi paced.

"It's all our faults. We knew what was going on and we didn't even try to help him. What if he dies?!" The blonde shook his head.

"Don't say that. Yugi will be fine. When he's discharged, we will make sure he stays away from Kaiba." Otogi commented as he gripped the other's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Just then, a nurse came out of the room, greeted with ten eyes staring her down.

"He's awake, but he's easily stressed so only a few people can go in at a time. Are any of you family?"

"No, he doesn't have family..." Ryou commented quietly.

"But I'm his best friend, practically family. Can I see him?" Jonouchi asked, earning a nod from the nurse. He smiled gratefully and walked into the room. It was completely white and dimly lit. Yugi's back was to him but he could tell by the trembling figure that he was crying.

"Yug..." Yugi turned slowly and looked at his best friend, tears staining his cheeks. Jonouchi bit his lip as he sat in the chair adjacent to the bed, silently offering his hand. There were so many things he wanted to say, but as his friend took his hand and squeezed it gently, he knew words were unneeded and comfort was all that mattered.

Meanwhile, amongst the chaos, Ryou didn't notice that his boyfriend had disappeared. Akefia knew that Ryou would be furious once he found out what he was about to do, but it was nothing a few kisses wouldn't solve. Atem had to know what was going on and he was going to be the one to tell him. He made his way to the house they all shared and went inside, finding Atem on the couch.

"I have to talk to you." He said simply and the other looked up at him, an eyebrow raising.

"I have some information on your little conquest, you'll be very interested." A smirk came to his lips as he sat next to his age old friend.

"What is it?" Atem asked quietly.

"He's in trouble and you're the one he needs."

* * *

_**Okay! I know it was asked that I make my chapters longer and here is my reasoning. As much as I'd like to try and make my chapters longer, I find it difficult to try and push so much into a chapter just to make it longer. I feel like each chapter has an ending point and when I reach that point, I don't like to try and push past that because that's when things start to ramble on and become incoherent. So all in all, my chapters come as they are and if I can make them longer, I will. But I won't push myself and lower my writing value to do so. I hope you all understand. Please review, they are appreciated!**_


	7. Past Damages

_**Whoa, this chapter broke the two thousand word mark! This took so long to write and I love it. You guys might as well learn now that I like to fuck up my characters, it's so fun for me. I love Kaiba guys, I do. I just like making him a horrible person :-)**_

_**There is a note at the bottom so check that out! Read and review because I love the feedback. I do not own YuGiOh, if I did, Misael would be a model because damn boy.**_

* * *

Atem silently walked down the hallway of the hospital, his mind on the little one, whose name was Yugi according to Akefia. When his friend told him what had happened, he couldn't believe his ears. The bruises from earlier we from his boyfriend, the man he had trusted with his heart. That was something Atem would never accept or understand. This doll was so sweet and pure, he had trusted his love to someone only for that person to hurt him in such a horrid way.

As Atem reached the room and prepared to open the door, a nurse stopped him. He turned to her and was met with two large blue eyes. Her short brown hair framed her face perfectly and the clipboard that was pressed against her chest did a poor job of hiding how busty she was.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go in there. Medical staff and family only." She nodded firmly, earning a small grin from Atem.

"My dear, can't you see the family resemblance?" he asked as he gestured toward his face and made sure to lay on the charm. He knew he looked a lot like Yugi and hoped it would work to his advantage. The nurse looked him over and pursed her lips.

"Okay... but he needs to rest." She said simply as she opened the door for him. He smiled at her as a thank you and made his way into the room. It was dark and the still silhouette on the bed confirmed that he was asleep. Atem slowly made his way over to him and smiled softly, seeing his peaceful sleeping face.

It was the second time he got to watch him sleep and he would never tire of it. He noticed the new bruises decorating his skin and couldn't help but frown softly and think back to what Akefia told him.

[Flashback]

_"His name is Yugi Muto and he's about seventeen. He's been dating this teenager CEO for a few months and that's who hurt him."_

_"The bastard beats him?" Atem asked as a scowl came to his lips. How dare someone put their hands on _his _light. He had claimed him and he would kill _**anyone**_ who dared to hurt him. _

_"Yes, badly too. Ryou and I had to go and take him to the hospital tonight." That was enough to get Atem to shoot straight up._

_"Take me to him." he said simply and walked out of the door, leaving no room for Akefia to argue. His light needed him. _

[End Flashback]

Now Atem could see exactly how bad he needed him. His beautiful skin was once again ruined by the dark bruises that were littered on it. The bandage around his head sent a small pang to his heart that made him want to turn away. But he couldn't, he could never turn away when Yugi was in trouble. He had to take him and help him to run away from all of his pain.

He walked over to the heart monitor and turned it off, quieting the irritating beeping. He slowly took the iv out of Yugi's fragile arm and gently scooped him up into his arms. As a light shown from the puzzle around his neck, Atem looked down at the still sleeping angel in his arms. He would take him away and save him from the pain.

[Time Skip]

"Kaiba you son of a bitch!" Jonouchi yelled as he stormed his way into the office of the CEO. Seto looked up and raised an eyebrow as the annoying blonde stood in front of his desk. How the hell did he get in anyway?

"First you beat Yugi to the brink of death then you take him out of the hospital?! What kind of sick fucker are you?!" the blonde screamed as he slammed his hands against the desk. Seto simply closed his laptop and stood up slowly. He was planning on finding out where Ryou had taken Yugi while they were at school, but this mutt had done it for him.

"I don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about. I have not seen Yugi since last night." he said calmly as his ice blue eyes met Jonouchi's honey brown eyes.

"You're the scum of the fucking earth, Kaiba. Where the fuck did you take Yugi?!" Jonouchi grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his shirt and started to shake him. He was caught by surprise when the other's fist made contact with his face, sending him flying to the floor.

"You worthless mutt, don't you dare touch me." Seto growled as he stood over the other, glaring down at him. "This coat is worth more than anything you fucking own so don't get yourself in debt. The only thing valuable in your pathetic life is your sister and I can take her if I wanted too, Kazuya."

Jonouchi looked up as Kaiba mentioned his sister, his teeth gritting immediately. One of the things he hated the most about the CEO was that he knew how to get under his skin by using the biggest mistake he ever made. What no one knew was that there was a bigger reason why he didn't want Yugi to ask Kaiba for advice and why he really hated him so badly.

[Flashback]

_"Shizuka is dying...?" Honda asked as he looked at his sobbing best friend. The two were sitting on the couch in the blonde's apartment, the mess in the room almost reflecting how distraught Jonouchi was._

_"Y-yes. She has some disease and needs an operation to save her life. But I don't have the money and if she doesn't get the operation, she'll die in three months." Jonouchi explained before hiding his face in his hands and sobbing loudly. _

_Shizuka was the only family Jonouchi had left. His father had drank himself to death and their mother... well she was too busy with her boyfriends and couldn't give a damn about her own children. Jonouchi would have to work multiple jobs in order to support himself and his beloved sister. She was only thirteen and unfortunately couldn't do much but work a few part time jobs here and there. But that never mattered to him, he loved taking care of her and knowing she was safe. She was a pretty girl and that is what worried Jonouchi the most. Even their old landlord would hint that he'd lower the rent if she slept with him, prompting Jonouchi to punch him in the face and get them evicted._

_Now she was going to die and there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the money that was needed to pay for her operation. He had failed her and now he was going to truly be alone. The thought alone terrified him beyond belief, causing him to tremble violently. He felt Honda put his arm around him and hold him tightly. The two stayed that way until Jonouchi was finally calm enough to listen._

"_Look, what I am going to suggest will be hard to take but it's your only option..." Honda spoke calmly and looked at his friend, the other's eyes meeting his._

"_You ask Kaiba for the money to pay for her operation." This caused Jonouchi to jump up from the couch and stare down at the brunette, his eyes wide in complete disbelief._

"Kaiba_?! You want me to ask _that _sick son of a bitch for money?! Are you fucking nuts?" The blonde albeit screamed as she shook his head quickly. Honda stood up and gripped his friend's shoulders._

"_Listen. You need the money right? Kaiba has it. Shizuka is dying, Jou. You have to put your pride aside for your little sister." Jonouchi stood still for a few moments and stared down at the ground. He knew Honda was right and it was something he had to do to save his sister. Defeated, Jonouchi simply nodded with a quiet and dejected sigh. The next day he would have to ask his worst rival for money._

_[Time Skip]_

_Jonouchi grumbled quietly to himself as he stood outside the school, waiting for Kaiba's limo to pull up. He was late like he always was, of course when you're the CEO of an extremely successful company, you're bound to have an ego. Kaiba had the biggest ego and the biggest attitude problem. That made Jonouchi want to simply turn around and walk inside, forgetting about asking for money. But Shizuka's face came to his mind and he thought of those big hazel eyes. A pang came to his heart as he thought of those eyes dull with death and that forced him to stay and wait._

_Just then, Kaiba's limo pulled up to the school and his long leg stepped out of the back. He climbed out, decked in his dark blue uniform and briefcase in hand, starting to move toward the entrance of the school. Jonouchi bit his lip and cleared his throat, rushing over to him._

"_Yah, Kaiba!" The brunette simply turned his eyes to him before looking ahead again and walking. Jonouchi sighed and grabbed his school bag, following him as he walked._

"_Look, I know we have our differences but I honestly need your help. My...my sister Shizuka is sick, she's very sick. She needs an operation that will save her life and if she doesn't get it then she'll die in three months. I don't have the money to pay though. That's where you come in." Jonouchi didn't notice that Kaiba had stopped walking, or else he wouldn't have crashed right into his back. Rubbing his nose, Jonouchi looked up at the other as he turned to face him._

"_How much do you need?" he asked quietly and the blonde raised a skeptical eyebrow._

"_Two million dollars." He heard the other scoff and he knew that it was too good to be true. Kaiba wasn't going to make things easy._

"_Why the hell should I help you, huh? Maybe your sister should die so you can stop pestering me for once." the brunette chuckled softly despite the look of horror on the blonde's face._

"_You piece of shit-"_

"_Watch it. I'm going to pay for your mutt sister's operation." Jonouchi wasn't sure if he had heard him right. He simply stared at Kaiba and waited for him to yell out "not"._

"_On a few conditions of course."_

"_Oh my God, anything!" he practically yelled, eager to go tell his sister the amazing news._

"_Your sister is very lovely. When she gets better, I want her." And just like that, his excitement was gone. Jonouchi felt his heart drop into his stomach and thought that the ground was moving beneath him. Kaiba had just asked for his thirteen year old sister, his pure and sweet sister. He couldn't believe his ears._

"_...She...she's _thirteen,_ Kaiba..." he managed to mutter out despite the lump in his throat._

"_That is the age of consent here, Jonouchi. I can do whatever I like with her and boy do I have some things planned for that little sweetheart." A smirk came to the young CEO's lips that made Jonouchi want to lunge toward him and punch him right in the face._

"_You are a disgusting son of a bitch."_

"_And I hold your dear sister's life in my hands. What will it be, Kazuya?" In that moment, Jonouchi hated Kaiba with every fiber of his being. He hated him far more than he ever did hate him. He was a crude and disgusting person who was using his pain to help his own desires. He was scum, no matter how much money he had._

_Jonouchi ended up agreeing to Kaiba's terms and received a check for two million dollars. The money went to Shizuka's operation and in five months, she was the picture of health. It was so bittersweet for him though. His beloved sister was finally safe and healthy, but that meant that she would have to go to Kaiba. That was something he was definitely not ready for but he knew it had to be done, Kaiba would destroy them both if he didn't do it._

_The night he sent Shizuka to Kaiba, he didn't have a moment of peace until he knew she was safe at home. He paced in the living room of the apartment and sighed softly. He wondered what he was going to do to her and how scared she must've been. He could picture her big hazel eyes wet with fearful tears as Kaiba overpowered her. Suddenly, Shizuka rushed in through the doors with tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran over to Jonouchi and started hitting his chest._

"_How could you?! How could you sell me to him?! He's so mean, Kazuya! The things he made me do, the things he told me! How could you?!" Jonouchi couldn't even manage to explain as he started to cry too. He held her tight in her arms and the two siblings cried in each other's arms. Seto Kaiba had saved her life, yet destroyed both of them at the same time._

[End Flashback]

"You leave Shizuka out of this you sick fuck, you already got what you wanted from her!" Jonouchi yelled as he stood up, shoving the CEO against his desk. Kaiba simply laughed and shook his head at the blonde.

"I own her, Jonouchi. I paid for her operation, I saved her life, I own her. Now if you don't get the fuck out of my home right now, I will make you wish she died instead of living for me." Seto growled the end of his sentence and glared at the other. The two simply stood and glared for a few moments before Jonouchi let out a defeated sigh. He couldn't beat Kaiba, no matter how badly he tried.

"Where is Yugi?" he asked quietly and watched as Kaiba fixed his clothes.

"I don't know. Go find him, mutt." Jonouchi sneered at the demand and simply turned to walk out. He stopped at the door and kept his back to the other as he started to speak.

"Kaiba, you're gay right? You're just hurting my sister to get at me, right? You hate me that badly?" There was a long silence before Seto's cold voice spoke up again.

"My sexual orientation means nothing. If I want them and they're easy to manipulate, I do what I can to make them mine." Jonouchi hung his head and walked out of the room. Kaiba didn't love Yugi, he loved his ability to manipulate him. He knew that bastard could never love and if he could find Yugi, he would assure him of that.

* * *

_**Don't you love Kaiba? He's just so wonderful. Anyway, I wanted to say I am eventually going to post two new fics. One a 5Ds/DM crossover focusing on Synchroshipping (Atem x Yusei), Albinoshipping (Kiryu x Yami Bakura), and Coatshipping (Jack x Kaiba) and the other a ZEXAL fic focusing on Galaxymastershipping (Misael x Kaito) and Sharkbaitshipping (Shark x Yuma). So look forward to that!**_

_**Read and review like always. Pai!**_


	8. No

_**Relatively short chapter but serves as a starter for the next chapter. I do not own YuGiOh~**_

* * *

Jonouchi panted heavily as he ran through the hallways. He was hours late for school but he could care less. After dealing with Kaiba, he had spent about two hours looking for Yugi. Now he was desperate and needed someone to help him. Slamming a door open, he looked into a classroom as a few students cried out in surprise. He scanned the room until his eyes met with the emerald ones he was searching for.

"Otogi! I need your help!" He rushed over to the raven haired boy, ignoring the cries of protests from the teacher. Otogi stared up at the blonde in confusion as his sleeve was yanked on, forcing him out of the seat.

"What the hell-?" he muttered out as Jonouchi albeit dragged him out of the room and into the empty hallway.

"I can't find Yugi." The blonde finally breathed out, prompting an irritated Otogi to stare in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about? Yugi is in the hospital..."

"No he's not! I went this morning and he was gone!" Jonouchi was starting to panic. Since his grandfather's death, Yugi only had Jonouchi to call family. His mother had left on a trip and never returned, and his father had died long ago. Before Kaiba, Yugi had literally no one.

"Look, you need to relax. Get Honda and Ryou, I'll call for a car. We're gonna tear apart this fucking city so we can find him, okay?" Otogi spoke firmly and squeezed Jonouchi's shoulder. The latter nodded a little before breaking and running down the hall again. He just hoped that wherever Yugi was, he was safe.

[With Yugi...]

Yugi groaned softly as he slowly stirred. He presses his hand to his head and slowly opened his eyes, eventually coming to his senses. He looked around the room and noted that it was familiar; it had plain walls and a single window-

That window. He was in this room the day before. When that ruby eyed stranger kissed him. What was his name again?

"Atem." Yes, that was it. Ate-

Yugi sat up quickly when he heard the other's voice. Before he could speak, he felt light heades and fell back against the bed, holding his head tightly.

"You shouldn't stress yourself, you're still healing. And yes, I can read all of your thoughts. It wasn't easy but I got through your mental barriers." Atem spoke as he walked over to the bed. Yugi looked at him with big eyes and bit his lip.

"W-what do you want with me?"

"I just want you to be mine." Atem answered softly and reached to touch his cheek. He frowned when Yugi turned his head away from his touch.

"Why won't you let me have you?"

"Because I'm not yours to have." Yugi spat out as he kept looking away from him. His voice lowered as he spoke again. "I belong to someone else..."

"Seto Kaiba? The man who constantly hurts you." Yugi stared at him with big eyes, obviously surprised that he knew so much.

"Yugi I plan on finding out everything I can about you so I can protect you. My first task will be punishing that bastard."

"No!" Yugi cried out as he shot up quickly. He gripped Atem by his shirt and yanked him close, suddenly possessing strength he didn't know he had.

"Stay away from him! I know he hurts me but I love him and I will not allow you to harm him!" he screamed in his face, tears flooding his violet eyes. Atem stared in disbelief at what he was hearing. How could he want to protect someone who almost killed him? Sighing quietly, he closed his eyes and decided to do what was best.

[Meanwhile...]

"You idiot! Don't you know what you've done?! Now there is going to be an all out war over Yugi!" Ryou screamed in the face of his foolish boyfriend. When Jonouchi ran into his classroom saying Yugi was missing, he knew exactly where he was and how he got there. When the other's went to go find Honda, he snuck out to the back where his boyfriend was always waiting for him.

"I hope you don't expect me to take you seriously in that uniform, all I can think about is banging you in it." Ryou simply glared at him before smacking his head.

"Focus! Atem probably has Yugi and now his friends are going to be going on a wild goose chase!" The problem was, the place where Yugi was was not visible to a majority of humans. The shadows and darkness made the house completely invisible to anyone else. The guys would not be able to find it.

"I'll go to Atem and convince him to release Yugi, okay?" Akefia reasoned and receive a stiff nod from Ryou. Grinning, he leaned and pecked his lips softly.

"I'll be back." He made his way down a dark alley before disappearing into the shadows. Ryou sighed as he watched him and hoped he would get Yugi quickly, they had no time to waste.

As Akefia entered the house, he saw Atem looking dejected at the table. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to his old friend and sat across from him.

"Where is your conquest?"

"Gone." Akefia's eyes widened at the answer and pursed his lips slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me no, Akefia." That was explanation enough. What could have been a simple situation had just become ten times harder.

* * *

_**I wasn't too content with this chapter but a new one was due. Next two chapters will hopefully be longer and more traumatizing! Get ready!**_


	9. Explanations

**_Oh my goodness, this was so long overdue! I'm sorry, but I wanted to make it good after the sucky last chapter and I ended up with a case of writer's block. But of course when I get writer's block for one story, I get ideas for another. Hence my ZEXAL story. But I digress, do enjoy. I do not own YuGiOh._**

* * *

"He said no? So what if he said no?" Ryou stared at Akefia in disbelief and confusion. It had been hours since he and others had left school to search for Yugi and none of them had any luck. He had practically vanished into thin air and now his boyfriend was telling him that their only chance to find him might be gone.

"If a conquest tells us no, we lose the connection we had with them." Akefia replied nonchalantly as he fiddled with the millennium ring hanging from his neck. He knew Ryou was getting frustrated with his simple yet complex answers, but an explanation would be even more difficult. Akefia's entire existence was hard to explain, he was just fortunate that Ryou never truly questioned him. He looked over at his boyfriend and frowned softly, noticing how upset he was. He decided he would just explain as much as he could.

"When we find someone that we want to make ours, they are called a conquest. We make a connection with them - a kiss - and then we are able to be with them always..."

"Is that how you always stalked me and managed to be exactly where I was?" Ryou asked and Akefia gave him a small nodd, a chuckle leaving him.

"It was so cute seeing you get all flustered when I showed up at your school or your doctor appointments." Ryou huffed softly and looked away from him stubbornly. He remembered when he went to the doctor and as he was undressing, Akefia showed up right in the room. He didn't notice him staring at first, but when he did, he let out a scream that caused the doctor to rush in with a few nurses. The ony thing they saw was a naked and frantic Ryou screaming at the dark supply closet. That caused him to get a few medication subscriptions.

"Anyway..." Akefia continued, trying to keep from laughing at his boyfriend's slight attitude. "The kiss is only the first form of connection. The second way is to form a mind link, and the final way is to make the bodies into one."

"The bodies into one?"

"Sex." Ryou nodded softly and looked at him, curiousity in his eyes.

"So we...?"

"Have the strongest link. Even if you told me no, I'd still be with you. That's the problem with Yugi and Atem. You see, when we died, we died with a will to live. That's why we were reborn and brought back, and that's why we cannot mess with free will."

"You messed with my free will!"

"You fell in love with me on your own." Ryou stared at him for a good while. He was right. Akefia didn't force him to feel the way that he did, it happened all on his own. That realization terrified him though. This meant that Yugi had to want himself to be saved by Atem, he had to give himself to him completely. Yugi was never going to do that, not by a long shot.

[Time Skip]

Jonouchi sat on the couch in his apartment, his eyes on his cell phone before him. It taunted him with the idea of calling Kaiba for help but he knew he just couldn't do that. He just couldn't go crawling to that sick bastard.

But Yugi was missing. He had been missing for three days in fact. The first day he went missing, he and his friends went searching for him in every area they possibly could. The second day they called all of Yugi's usual hangouts only to receive the news that they hadn't seen him. Honda had suggested they call the police but Jonouchi wasn't too keen on that. Having to explain that his best friend was being abused and he did nothing to stop it made him feel like complete scum. His only choice was to call Kaiba and ask for the jerk's help.

With a shaky hand, he took the phone and quickly dialed Kaiba's number. He felt so useless for having to do this but he was desperate to find his best friend. He was in poor health and he was probably even worse by now.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jonouchi blinked at the nasty greeting but rolled his eyes and brushed it off.

"Yugi has been missing for three days, Kaiba. We don't know where he is and only you have the resources to find him. As much as I hate to admit it, you're our only hope..." Jonouchi bit his lip as he heard the silence on the phone. He remembered what Kaiba said about his feelings toward Yugi and how he was only using him to boost his own ego. He tortured Shikuza and Yugi because they were weak and he liked hurting weak spirits. But he saw the look in Kaiba's eyes when he was with Yugi. There was legitimate feeling there. He cared for Yugi and his wellbeing.

"Kaiba-"

"Shut the fuck up. He's been missing for three days and just now you tell me. I just thought he was playing keep away with me. God, Kazuya..." Jonouchi blinked when he heard loud typing on a keyboard. He knew that the tall asshole would help them. He actually had some compassion in his heart. Some.

"I have people out looking for him. Get the fuck over here." With that, the CEO hung up and left the blonde to blink in slight confusion. He put his phone in his pocket and stood up, grabbing his jacket before rushing out of his apartment. He hoped that he had done three right thing.

* * *

Kaiba glared at his computer as he watched the small dots on it move, each one representing a different henchman out on the town searching for Yugi. Some had gone out of Domino and were searching other areas of Japan. He had never expected things to get so out of hand, a part of him regretted all that he had done.

He remembered when he first laid his eyes on Yugi. He had gone to the Kame Game Shop to get himself a new deck of cards when he saw him behind the counter. The way he avoided hus eyes proved to Kaiba that the young teen knew who he was and knew not to cross him. But the CEO had to admit that something about the shy kid drew him in, and when Kaiba was drawn in by someone, he made sure he did all he could to make them his.

That was why he looked into the game shop and Yugi's family. He found out that his mother had died in childbirth and his father left Yugi with his grandfather when the grief became too much for him. He ended up committing suicide weeks later. Yugi lived with his grandfather for years in his game shop, until he died of a heart attack when Yugi was seventeen. He was on his own for a while by the time Kaiba had met him and he figured out the perfect plan.

Two of his man went to Yugi's place and told him that if he didn't pay the bank fifty thousand dollars then he would be kicked out of his home. Of course the bank didn't want any money, his grandfather had paid the place off completely so no money was owed. But Yugi didn't know that, and Kaiba fed on that. He expected Yugi to go to him and ask him for money, which is why he happily paid it and gave him extra. He needed his trust and naturally, he had earned it.

To say that Kaiba was a genius would simply be an understatement. He was a mastermind and knew exactly how to get what he want. But he did it so it would seem to be the doing of someone else, not him. He was never the one went chasing, no, he was the chased.

"Kaiba..." Kaiba blinked as he was yanked out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Jonouchi staring down at him and he huffed softly, looking away from the blonde.

"Have you heard anything?"

"If I heard anything, I would have-" the brunette was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up quickly and answered, listening to the other voice on the line. After a quick moment, he hung up and stood, looking at the other.

"They found him." Without giving Jonouchi a chance to respond, he started out of the room. He could care less about that idiotic blonde behind him, he had a train wreck to repair.

* * *

_**Time for some shameless promotion. Take a look at my newest story Blood Lust, I'm really enjoying it. If I can, updates on Tear Me Away will be every Monday. Reviews are welcomed!**_


End file.
